conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Astral
'''Astral '''is a planet that exists exactly 777 light years from Earth in the Astral Plane of Existence. It has a diameter 1.25 times the diameter of the earth, it has two ring systems circling the planet, and two moons named Paradiso and Inferno. It is the birthplace of Brunnhilde Sariel and Beelzebub Mahemahe. Geography This planet has five continents surrounded by a freshwater ocean that are arranged in the four cardinal directions: *The continent of Icewater is located in the north *The continent of Sepris is located in the west *The continent of Magma Isle is located in the south *The continent of Aeros is located in the east *The continent of the Spirit Tundra in located in the middle of these continents. Icewater Continent This continent is a continent divided in two parts. The lower parts are a series of islands and archipelagoes that are connected through bridges and passes, depending on the kingdom ruling over. The main inhabitants of this continent are humans, with a few harpies (human and angel hybrids) that live in the area. The upper part of the continent is contained in an icy tundra that is abundant in lavrag, simbpi, and various other sea creatures that make Icewater the leading continent in seafood export. Sepris Continent This continent is the most populated continent in all of Astral. It is the chief exporter in produce and livestock, and is mainly inhabited by humans. It contains the world's largest mountain, Mt. Sepris, and the world's only canyon, Domen Canyon (demon canyon), which is highly populated by demons and debrids (human and demon hybrids). It is mainly a grassland region, with a large dessert surrounding Domen Canyon. Magma Isle Continent This continent is an extremely volatile continent. It contains over 1000 active volcanoes, and many magma lakes. It is home to only demons and debrids, due to the Astral Contengure Compact. Not much is know about this continent. Aeros Continent This continent is the largest continent in Astral, and has a population mainly consisting of harpies and humans. It is the most religous continent, and the most magically enduced. It is lead by the benevolent world leader, Aohsibhcrp Mondlovyo Chamuel. It contains a large lake in the middle named Knir lake that spans into four rivers which fall of the edge of the continent. The most notable feature of Astral is that it hovers 2 miles above sea level in the air. It pulls water from the ocean and drains it into the lake, where the rivers send it throughout the continent. Police have advised not to venture under the continent, due to the many dangerous sea creatures that lurk under. Those whom have went under the continent and survived have told that once you go under, it's immediately like midnight. Spirit Tundra Continent This continent has no life forms of any kind, for it is impossible to live on this continent. It is a freezing, snowless, lifeless continent that is rumored to drain the life force of anyone who sets foot on the continent. Death row inmates are sent to this continent, where they die by the mysterious magic of the continent before starvation. It is advised not to go there. People There are six main species that live on this planet. Humans, Angels, Demons, Harpies, Debrids, and Ludos (humans adorned with wings). The planet has a population of 1.5 billion, which is mostly humans. Religions Astralism is the main religion of Astral. It is based mainly on Catholic Christianity, contained all the books of the bible and one more. Astralism believes a single deity that has created all and controls all, known as the Creator, has sent a part of him down to the chosen planet to free the entire universe of sin and let anyone whom believes in the Creator enter his heaven known as the highest realm. All whom oppose it and neglect its word will be sent to the lowest realm in death, where they will spend all of eternity wandering in pain, seperated from the Creator. The Book of Evangeline The book of Evangeline details of the creation of Astral, all witnessed and written by the Archangel Evangeline, i.e. Brunnhilde's mother. Bestiary =Related Articles= * Example Related Article Name Category:Realms